war_of_the_demigodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iola Watson
Biography Background Iola had lived an interesting 11 years before being sent to Summer Camp for the first time. She'd moved houses 4 times, therefore also moving schools 4 times, also having been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. She hadn't managed to keep any friends in the meantime even though she was going out of her way to talk to others. Unlike most children of Iris, she had trouble communicating with others. Her cheerfulness and attitude toward school faded quickly as she grew tired of trying both studying and failing to make friends. She had also noticed some strange occurrences that begun just before Summer break. She didn't pay much mind to them though. When she had walked out of school after receiving her report card and being devastated with the grades she had received, she noticed a rainbow yet there was no rain or clouds in the sky. That was only the start of it. She began to have 'hallucinations', running from creatures in her dreams and in reality which no one else was able to see. When Summer had finally hit, with much debate, her father had decided to send her to a camp for the Summer without any explanation. The only reasoning that she could come up with was that this was her punishment for doing badly in school. This camp turned out to be Camp Demos. She had at least been expecting him to walk her into the registration, however he muttered a single word before driving away: Iris. Like most, she didn't quite accept that fact that she was a demigod at first. It took her until toward the end of the Summer break to finally be struck with the reality of it. She waited along with others to be taken home only to come to a realization that her father wasn't coming back for her. However, the day she realized this was also the day that she had been claimed by the minor goddess of rainbows, Iris. She has yet to be on any quests and has remained at Camp Demos ever since that day. Appearance When Iola had first begun attending the camp, she had waist long black hair, the shade resembling her mother's. She decided to cut it due to the heat of the Summer and overall weather conditions at the camp. Currently it sits at shoulder length and is tied in some way. In contrast to her dark hair color, she has extremely fair skin and also has her father's deep green eyes. Like most other campers, she is often seen wearing the camp's signature blue and black t-shirt or the colors in general. Iola 2.png Personality She has been a camper for 4 years and has improved her communication skills to the extent where she is able to easily befriend new campers. She is known for being a friendly face around the camp and like her mother rarely resorts to violence. However, she refuses to back down once an argument has been started and it is also known that she is emotionally sensitive. She is not afraid to lay down the law when it is needed and to scold others if they're doing wrong but will always stand for what she sees to be the greater good even although she may be stubborn at times at accepting new facts that contradict what she believes in. When she feels intense emotion, her hair changes colors depending on what it is, a trait that she had when she was much younger that has recently resurfaced. Nickname The name Lola had originated due to most people reading or hearing it that way as opposed to Iola. She found it to be easier to introduce herself that way and gave up on attempting to correct people on it, now going by either name. Skills Most campers are trained in combat and Iola is no exception. She excels at archery over other fighting techniques due to the fact that most of her abilities inherited from her mother are not offensive, and like most other demigods, she has ADHD which assists with her battles and reflexes, making her a quick thinker and fast on her feet, even faster on her feet because she takes after her mother who is a messenger between the gods. She also has the ability to read Ancient Greek. Being a child of Iris, Iola shares many traits with the goddess of rainbows. This includes: *Photokinesis - The mental and/or physical ability to control light. Given some time and effort, Iola has developed the ability to such an extent that she can become invisible, concentrate light particles into lasers, and manipulate any part of the light spectrum. However, she remains shaky with this ability and can only do it if she has complete focus. *The ability to summon rainbows and pegasi - Iola can shape rainbows into solid form that can actually be lethal, however, it tastes a lot out of her to do so. Summoning pegasi can only be done at certain times of the day and on certain days of the week. *Good color co-ordination *Being extremely good at art Iola possesses a bracelet of sorts with charms and beads strung onto it gifted to her by Iris. The beads are given by the camp at the end of every Summer. The three charms are engraved with different pictures showing a rainbow, a bow and an arrow. Once the charms are deattached from the bracelet, they all materialize as different items. The items themselves must be tossed to the side or at least 50m away from the user before it is returned to the charm (this excludes the rainbow). The items can be changed as desired however, the bigger the item that is stored, the more energy it takes to summon. *The Rainbow - As could be assumed, the rainbow charm creates a rainbow which is able to be used to get into contact with others via Iris Messaging after stating the location desired to communicate with aloud. Iola has unlimited uses of this and does not have to pay unlike most others. *The Bow - A bow forms around the charm in different colours of the rainbow before finishing to form entirely. The charm design itself is engraved into the front of the bow. After it's finished forming, the charm returned to her bracelet is an empty metal sphere. *The Arrow - Once the arrow charm is deattached, a quiver made of leather materializes on her back holding 16 arrows depending on whether or not she has manually restocked them. Relationships Relatives Iris From a young age, Iola had despised her mother for abandoning her and her father at such a young age. However, after finally discovering the truth, Iola currently has a healthy relationship with her mother and the pair occassionally even get the chance to talk, an oppurtunity that most other demigods don't receive. She considers Iris to be her only parent, refusing to accept that her father still exists. Vincent & Alisa Watson She had previously gotten along with her father and step-mother, however, she found herself growing more distant over the last year she had spent with them. She still holds a grudge toward her father for leaving her at the camp without a proper goodbye. She recently consulted Frantz and Jason for advice on the situation and she's determined to return home at least once for a proper explanation. After visitng them for the first time since she'd been abandoned, she discovered that her family had left her for another child of three years - the amount of time that she had been at Camp Demos. Feeling devastated and angered, she acted on it by asking Vindice for help. He'd ended up killing them. Campers Vindice Kiernan Iola is under the impression that Vindice despises her and her very existence. This is not returned as she still has a respect for him although she does think that he needs people to talk to once in awhile and people to actually be considered as friends. However, she had assisted him by getting him medical attention after he had been left unconscious by his mother. The pair had fought one morning at the breakfast table but she wrote a note and left him some skittles as an apology along with the invitation to visit her cabin if he ever needed to talk. Much to her surprise, he actually visited although he left not too soon after after declaring that she was boring. Even though they pretty much hate each other, Iola can't help but continue attempting to befriend him. After discovering that her parents had abandoned her for another child, Iola, blinded by rage, went to talk to Vindice about getting revenge on those who had wronged her. The two had yet another argument of sorts and she ended up calling him a jerk before storming out of the room. After killing her parents, he'd walked over to her cabin to inform her that the deed had been completed before walking off again. She apologized again and offered him to talk at any time but he seemd even more distant than before. Emma Foster Emma and Iola have a newfound relationship as Emma had only just gone to camp for the first time. The pair got along instantly and introduced themselves to each other after Iola had an argument with another camper who was bullying one of the newbies. She enjoys her company and even offered her skittles. The pair had breakfast together along with Frantz Kovich. After not having seen her in awhile, Emma approached Iola when the girl was having breakfast and the pair caught up. She considers her to be trustworthy and a good friend of hers. Ethus Vien Iola has only known Ethus for about a week or two. She appreciates his friendship even though he teases her alot due to the god he takes after and generally just makes suggestive comments to everyone he speaks to. She finds it amusing. She had been the one to find him unconscious in a pool of blood in his cabin and who got medical attention for him. Once attempting to talk to him one morning, she found herself in an argument with Frantz as she protected Ethus only to have him run off claiming that he was feeling 'sick'. She went off to check if he was okay but he ended up pushing her away. She had been with Emma when the pair had gone to inform him of the quest for the golden fleece. Later during the quest after she had fallen asleep, Ethus had carried her along when the group had been attacked. When she had awoken, he had accidentally locked eyes with her, catching her off guard and she almost immediately fell for his charm. The pair had stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments before kissing and being frozen in time by Luther mid-kiss. Of course, Iola had gained her senses back in the middle of this whilst they were still frozen. She currently wants to stab him in the eye with a paintbrush. Jason Talonos Although it is not known how long the pair has known each other, it is assumed that they've been accquainted for years. Even Iola isn't too sure of where their current friendship stands but its surely more positive than negative. She's fascinated by his relation to the big three gods and the pair often converse about random things but more recently, quests and prophecies. She had informed him of the quest for the golden fleece. Frantz Kovich Yet another newfound friend of hers, she immediately found herself trusting Frantz, even going as far as asking him for advice on going back to visit her father once more. When she had found Ethus unconscious in the cabin of Eros, Frantz was the first person she went to for assistance. When the day for the camp's annual Capture The Flag match came around, Iola pushed Frantz forward against his will to take charge as a team captain. She showed a slight hostility toward him when he started throwing accusations (true ones although not to her knowledge) around at Ethus, one who she'd consider to be her friend. Later on, herself and Emma had caught Frantz carrying a box toward 'his cabin'. After badgering him for a bit, he revealed that he was going on a quest to revive his father. Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Iris